Doce Fugitiva
by AnRoc
Summary: Hiatus
1. O Começo de uma Nova Vida

Estou a revisar e a reescrever as minhas fanfics, esta será a primeira delas. Espero que gostem.

**Capitulo 1 – O Começo de uma Nova Vida**

_Em pleno mês de Março era interessante ver como o sol parecia feliz de brotar no céu limpidamente azul, o cheiro do inicio da primavera já se fazia sentir tão precocemente por toda a atmosfera. O verde irrompia pela paisagem do jardim do enorme palácio, manifestava-se nas arvores, na relva, nas fores que só agora começavam a brotar…_

_As crianças, filhos dos empregados, corriam, brincavam e sorriam alegremente pelo jardim, o som das suas gargalhadas ecoava por todo o espaço, dando uma sensação de jovialidade e inocência ao palácio velho, cujas obras de remodelação já não conseguiam esconder os traços antigos e gastos pelo tempo, no entanto, era um monumento muito belo, não fosse esta, a habitação do Imperador do Japão._

_Da janela do palácio, uma figura pequena, de olhos curiosos, observava atentamente as outras crianças. Ela só fora capaz de desviar o seu olhar quando uma voz a chamou à atenção._

_- Rin! Rin! – Chamou a menina de luminosos olhos cor de carvão e cabelos igualmente escuros que tocavam de leve os seus ombros pequenos – Venha! Não fique aí especada! Vamos fazer bolinhos com a lama! – Terminou, desviando a franja que parecia insistir em tapar a sua visão._

_- Sim! – Respondeu empolgada a outra menina, começando a correr em direcção ao enorme jardim. Aparentava ter a mesma idade que a outra criança, uns 7, ou talvez 8 anos. Era igualmente bela, tinha traços leves, pele clara, olhos e cabelos estonteantemente castanhos, uma verdadeira princesa._

_- Rin, onde pensa que vai? – Perguntou uma voz estridente vinda do interior do palácio._

_- Mãe, vou brincar com a Sango no jardim e fazer bolinhos de lama! – Respondeu sorridente._

_- Não pode, você é um princesa por isso comporte-se como tal! Princesas não brincam com lama! _

_Os olhos de Rin esmoreceram ao ouvir as palavras da sua mãe… Ela ainda não conseguia entender porque é que ela era tão diferente das outras crianças, porque é que ela não se podia divertir como elas. As suas aias sempre diziam "Quando for mais velha, princesa Rin, vai perceber porque é tão diferente… tão especial para nós… não queremos que nada de mal lhe aconteça…", mas ela não queria esperar para entender… ela queria entender já… ela queria conseguir perceber já…_

**10 Anos Depois…**

- Arf! Princesas não fazem isto, princesas não fazem aquilo, blá blá blá! Estou a ficar cansada de ouvir nãos a toda a hora! – Barafustou Rin.

A princesa tinha agora os seus 18 anos de idade, apesar de ter passado uma década, o seu rosto angelical praticamente não mudara, as bochechas, antes salientes, desapareceram e o seu rosto tornara-se ligeiramente mais fino. No entanto, os seus olhos castanhos, continuavam a transbordar inocência. O seu corpo tinha também mudado, embora ela não fosse uma mulher de grande estatura, media cerca de 1,45 metros, tinha assumido curvas notáveis, que não faziam nenhum homem indiferente.

- Aclama-te Rin! É normal que os teus pais estejam a tentar educar-te da melhor maneira!

- Melhor maneira? Eu passo os meus dias, e noites até, a gastar o meu sorriso para todos os que moram aqui e para as pessoas do povo! Não tenho amigos sem seres tu, Sango, não tive uma infância como as crianças normais! Tu não consegues entender o que eu sinto! Não eras tu que ficavas a observar da janela do teu quarto as crianças todas a sujarem-se de lama, no inverno a brincarem alegremente com a neve! Não eras tu que ouvias as gargalhadas! Eu nunca pude fazer nada disso!

- Oh Rin! Por favor, não fiques assim… – disse puxando a amiga para os seus braços, de maneira a poder acarinha-la. – Nem tudo é tão mau assim Rin! Pensa bem! Tu agora já tens 18 anos! Dentro de pouco tempo vais casar com o lorde N… - Sango tapou rapidamente a boca e arregalou os olhos, ela já tinha falado demais.

- O que queres dizer com isso Sango? Que história é essa de "casamento"? E lorde? O que é que tu sabes que eu não sei?

- Eu disse casar? – Perguntou atrapalhada desviando o olhar – Ah… bem… eu queria… eu queria dizer cantar… não… não, eu queria… eu queria dizer dançar! Isso dançar! – Conseguiu balbuciar, respirando aliviada, depois, por ter arranjado uma boa desculpa, pensava ela.

- Oh meu deus! – Praguejou afastando Sango, levantando-se em seguida da cama – Eu nunca pensei que este dia chegaria!

- Que dia? Rin… O que…

- Este dia! – Repetiu irritada – O dia em que até tu, sim tu Sango, ias mentir-me! – Concluiu. Os seus olhos estavam agora marejados. – Como eu gostava de ser livre! LIVRE! Para poder fazer o que EU quero, com quem EU quero, quando EU quero!

- Oh! Rin, vem cá, deixa-me abraçar-te amiga, odeio ver-te assim, triste!

- Se não gostas de me ver triste diz-me! – Exclamou ajoelhando-se à frente da amiga - Diz-me que história é essa de casamento!

- Eu não sei se devo… Eu… - Sango baixou o rosto e apertou a saia do seu uniforme com muita força, como se tentasse arranjar forças para fazer algo muito custoso. – Rin, por favor, senta-te, é melhor que eu explique tudo desde o inicio.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça, e fez o que a amiga dissera.

- No outro dia, talvez há duas semanas atrás, uns dias depois de fazeres 18 anos… eu estava a fazer as limpezas, como faço sempre, e comecei a ouvir umas vozes que não consegui reconhecer… então fiquei a pensar quem seriam aquelas pessoas…

- Eu não acredito! Andas a escutar as conversas dos outros Sango?

- E desde quando é que isso é novidade? É uma coisa normal, os empregados escutarem as conversas dos patrões… é quase uma regra!

- Claro – disse sorridente Rin, ao ouvir a piada da amiga. Sango sorriu também.

- Bem, como eu estava a dizer, eu estava a fazer o meu trabalhinho, um óptimo trabalho diga-se de passagem, e foi então que ouvi umas vozes que não consegui reconhecer… Apressei-me a colocar esta minha bela orelha à porta – disse apontando para a orelha – E ouvi o Imperador a dizer que já tinhas feito 18 anos e que talvez já estivesse na hora de tu casares, para que depois não conhecesses um plebeu qualquer e te apaixonasses… já sabes as regras não é?

- Sim – respondeu Rin assentindo com a cabeça – Se uma princesa se casar com um plebeu ela deve de ser deserdada e é lhe retirado o titulo de princesa…

- Eu acho que o teu pai não quer correr esse risco, visto que tu és filha única, e como a tua mãe já faleceu, não há possibilidade de haver mais herdeiros…

- Se eu casasse com um plebeu a dinastia da minha família acabava…

- Nem mais…

- Oh meu deus – praguejou novamente Rin, levando o rosto rapidamente à cara para esconder as lágrimas – como é que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso! Oh meu deus! Oh meu deus!

- Rin, não fiques assim amiga – disse abraçando mais uma vez a amiga – Se eu soubesse tinha continuado com esta minha enorme boca calada!

- Tu fizeste o correcto Sango, eu precisava de saber isto… e tu sabes com quem o meu pai estava a pensar casar-me? Ele já tinha alguém em mente?

- Sim – assentiu – Mas não sei se vais gostar muito da resposta.

- Sango, depois disto tudo, já nada me espanta, sinceramente, já estou por tudo.

- Lorde Narako.

- Como?

- O seu esposo, quer dizer, futuro esposo, seria o lorde Naraku.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Praguejou novamente, parecia que hoje ela estava se tornando especialista nisto. – É pior do que eu imaginava… eu tenho que me livrar disto Sango, eu não me posso casar com esse homem, ele tem o que? 50 anos a mais que eu?

- Ele é só 6 anos mais velho que tu, Rin!

- Pelo aspecto dele, ninguém diria! – Disse ironicamente. – Eu tenho que arranjar uma maneira de sair desta confusão toda.

- Não creio que haja alguma coisa que tu possas fazer Rin. A única solução era fugires…

- Como?

- Eu disse que a única solução era fugires – repetiu. Mas rapidamente arrependeu-se de o ter feito quando viu a maneira como o rosto de Rin se tornou luminoso – Tu não estas a pensar…? – Perguntou, meio a medo, mas não precisou de esperar muito tempo para ver a resposta de Rin, no sorriso de orelha a orelha que ela esboçou. – Rin! Eu estava a brincar! Eu, eu disse aquilo porque… Aí, eu não acredito que tu estás seriamente a pensar em fugir! Isso é uma ideia ridícula!

- Ridícula? Eu achei uma óptima ideia!

- Rin! Como achas que vais fugir? O palácio está rodeado de guardas!

- Sango? Estás a esquecer-te que EU sou a princesa, EU sei onde estão todos os guardas, além disso, se algum me vir, ele não se vai opor á princesa, certo?

- Certo… Mas, Rin, as coisas não são tão fáceis assim, o povo Japonês conhece-te todo… a primeira pessoa que te visse iria rapidamente reconhecer-te! É muito perigoso e arriscado!

- Eu já pensei em tudo! Hoje em dia há mil e uma formas de ficar irreconhecível, usar óculos, chapéus, cortar o cabelo, usar roupas normais… sei lá! Um milhão de coisas!

- Eu não acredito que tu vais levar esta ideia avante! É ridículo Rin!

- Sango… eu não posso perder esta oportunidade, é a minha oportunidade de ser feliz, de ter a liberdade que sempre desejei!

Sango respirou fundo, tentando ainda assimilar toda esta situação.

- O que estás a pensar fazer Rin?

- Cortar o cabelo. – Disse simplesmente, levantando-se da cama, caminhando em direcção à sua meia cómoda, abrindo, em seguida, uma das gavetas desta.

- Cortar o cabelo? Endoideceste Rin? Cortar o cabelo é praticamente proibido para uma princesa! Tu sabes disso!

- Eu sei... mas se eu quero deixar para trás esta minha vida, eu vou ter que começar por algum lado. – Rin retirou de dentro da gaveta uma tesoura, pegando em seguida numa madeixa do seu cabelo.

- Espere Rin!

- Sango, eu já tomei a minha decisão eu n…

- Eu ajudo-te a cortar – disse interrompendo a amiga – já sei que se tu tentares cortar o cabelo vai ser um desastre. – Respirou fundo novamente e foi até onde Rin estava – Tens mesmo a certeza que é isto que queres Rin?

- Tenho a certeza absoluta Sango. Eu vou fugir… e vai ser ainda hoje.

**Continua…**


	2. Os Últimos Ajustes

**Capitulo 2 – Os Últimos Ajustes**

- Ainda demoras muito Sango? Cortar o cabelo não significa deixares-me careca! – Protestou, bufando em seguida de cansaço. Ela tinha perdido completamente a noção de há quanto tempo já estava ali, sentada naquela cadeira, virada para a janela do seu quarto. Segundo Sango, ali era o sítio com mais luz do quarto e dava para ver melhor o que ela estava fazendo. Na altura Rin achara uma boa ideia… mas agora, bem, agora ela já não achava mais.

- Estou quase a terminar! Pára de perguntar de segundo em segundo se eu já terminei! É chato! – Disse, continuando o seu trabalho – AI MEU DEUS – Gritou.

- Sango? – Perguntou receosa Rin – Sango o que aconteceu?

- Cortei um bocado que não devia de ter cortado!

- Estás a falar a sério? – Perguntou assustada Rin, virando-se rapidamente na cadeira de maneira a poder olhar de frente para a amiga.

Um levo sorriso brotou no rosto de Sango, e depois uma audível gargalhada irrompeu por todo o quarto.

- Devias de ter visto a tua cara! – Disse entre soluços e risadas.

- Qual é a piada Sango? Podes-me explicar? É que, ou alguma coisa me está a escapar, ou não há razão nenhuma para estares a rir!

- Eu não cortei nada errado. De facto, descobri que tenho aqui mais um talento! O cabelo ficou óptimo, perfeito, espectacular…

- Sim, sim, já percebi a ideia Sango… Isso quer dizer que já terminaste? Posso ir ver como ficou?

- Já terminei, sim. E claro que podes ir ver! Agora que estou a olhar bem para ti, quase que não te reconheço, o corte ficou muito bom mesmo.

Rin dirigiu-se até ao quarto de vestir que tinha no seu quarto, olhando-se ao espelho em seguida. Sango não tinha exagerado quando dissera que o corte estava muito bom. Ele estava muito bom, mesmo!

A princesa levou a mão ao cabelo curto, despenteando em seguida a franja que cobria a sua testa. Ela nunca tinha tido uma franja… Enquanto princesa, não lhe era permitido fazer franja, na verdade, não lhe era permitido fazer praticamente nada. Uma das suas aias, costumava dizer, "As mulheres puras emanam uma beleza natural, que nem com artifícios, uma mulher vulgar conseguirá". O irónico disso tudo é que lhe era permitido usar maquilhagem, não muito proeminente, mas definitivamente visível.

Um sorriso luminoso apareceu no rosto de Rin, ela estava realmente gostando desta ideia de poder fugir, de recomeçar uma nova vida… não havia nada melhor do que esta sensação de liberdade que sentia!

Olhou uma última vez para o espelho, respirou fundo e saiu do quarto de vestir, ainda havia muito coisa a fazer e pouco tempo para tantas tarefas.

- Gostaste do corte? – Perguntou Sango, quando viu Rin entrar novamente no quarto de dormir.

- Adorei Sango! – Respondeu quase correndo em direcção à amiga, abraçando-a fortemente em seguida. – Muito Obrigado! Eu não sei o que seria de mim se tu não existisses!

- Oh, por favor, não comeces com essas lamechices, senão daqui a pouco estamos as duas aqui a chorar que nem umas desalmadas!

- Tens razão Sango – disse, afastando-se.

- E agora Rin? O que estás a pensar fazer?

- Sango, eu sei que já me ajudaste muito hoje… e que bem, eu não sei como te agradecer por isso… mas eu vou precisar de outro favor teu.

- Tudo bem, sempre às ordens, diz-me o que queres.

- Eu preciso que tu me arranjes umas roupas do Kohaku.

- Umas roupas do Kohaku? Mas para que as queres?

- Sango, eu estive a pensar que talvez esta ideia de fugir seria muito arriscada, e mesmo com o cabelo curto, e os óculos de sol, as pessoas ainda me iriam reconhecer na rua…

- Vez! Vez! – Exclamou completamente desgovernada – Eu disse! Vez! Eu disse! Eu disse que isto era uma má ideia eu disse que…

- Sango! Acalma-te! Não me interrompas, deixa-me terminar de falar sim? – Sango murmurou um quase inaudível "sim" e Rin continuou a falar – Eu estava a pensar que talvez, talvez esse disfarce não fosse assim tão bom e que era melhor pensar em outra solução.

- E…?

- E… que o melhor era em me disfarçar de garoto!

Sango arregalou os olhos, abrindo a boca em seguida para falar, mas não conseguiu proferir nenhum som, estava completamente perplexa com a ideia de Rin.

- Isso é… isso é… é um… é uma… boa… boa ideia – conseguiu balbuciar, não escondendo que ainda estava atordoada e a processar o que ela acabara de dizer.

- Então…hm… arranjas-me as roupas que te pedi?

- Ah, sim…claro, claro.

Sango saiu do quarto praticamente a correr, voltando no minuto seguinte com umas quantas peças de roupa na mão.

Ela trouxera um pouco de tudo, camisas, camisas sociais, calças, sapatos, e até roupa interior masculina! Rin corou ao ver os boxers do irmão de Sango, era obvio que ela jamais iria vestir aquilo, era vergonhoso! E talvez… hm… pouco higiénico? Mesmo lavado e tudo mais… aquela peça de roupa parecia inútil, afinal, a roupa interior não é algo que se veja… certo? Ela poderia facilmente usar a sua.

- Muito Obrigado Sango! Se não fosses tu… se não fosses tu… não sei o que seria de mim.

- Essa frase é um sinal de despedida, estou certa?

- Definitivamente…

- Rin, como estás a pensar sair daqui? Os guardas não te vão reconhecer… Até que, que te conheço desde que nasceste e somos melhores amigas desde que nos recordamos, não te reconheço, mais ninguém irá!

- Obrigado Sango. Bem, eu estou a pensar fugir pela janela. Eu conheço os lugares onde não há guardas, por isso o mais seguro vai ser passar pelo jardim da porta principal. – Rin fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, agarrando em seguida um dos lençóis que estava em cima da cama – Ajudas-me a atar os lençóis uns aos outros? Quero fazer uma espécie de corda…

- Claro… Mas estás a pensar saltar pela janela? – Perguntou, ajudando a amiga a desfazer os lençóis anteriormente dobrados, e a dobrá-los

- Sim… é a melhor solução… além disso isto é um primeiro andar, mesmo que eu caia, o dano não será muito grande...

- Eu ainda acho que isto é uma loucura…

- Pronto! Já está! Agora vou atar isto à cama – disse passando os lençóis pela cama atando-os sabiamente. – Está na minha hora Sango…

- Vou ter saudades tuas Rin, eras a minha amiga…

- Sango isto não é um adeus, é um até já, eu prometo, prometo mesmo! Palavra de escuteira, que te dou noticias minhas!

- Prometes?

- Prometo – garantiu abraçando fortemente a amiga. Uma tenra lágrima desfilou pelo seu rosto, ela ia ter muitas saudades da amiga, Sango era a única pessoa que sempre tinha estado do seu lado… se não fosse ela, Rin não sabia como aguentaria os deus no castelo.

– Até logo Sango. Cuide-se – disse agarrando a corda, descendo de maneira astuta pela janela, como se estivesse a fazer escalada. A cama moveu-se um pouco do sítio onde estava, mas felizmente era suficientemente pesada para aguentar com o peso de Rin sem fazer um estardalhaço.

Sango observou da janela a amiga a correr cautelosamente pelo enorme jardim.

- Boa sorte Rin – murmurou Sango, deixando finalmente que a dor se manifestasse nas lágrimas que escorriam copiosamente pelo seu rosto.

**Continua…**


End file.
